An Unexpected Surprise for Duo
by Lady Shinigami1
Summary: Duo gets a letter Heero life changes. That's all im telling ya! You have to read it to see what happens. It's rated PG-13 because i dont know what is going to happen. Im still writting ti!
1. Default Chapter

Hello peoples! I decided to write another story, and im going to try to do what I did last time: write short chapters! It seamed that everyone liked the idea of short chapters. I don't think im going to put my idiots in that much, but I will try.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ =^_^= ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo bounced in the kitchen of the Gundam Boys hide out. He was carrying something. A letter. Duo sat the letter on the counter, then he noticed the plate of pancakes on the counter. So, naturally, he went over and started to eat.  
  
Quatre walked into the kitchen, "Well, Duo. I guess you found our breakfast. Help me sat the table."  
  
Quarte and Duo set the table, then the rest of the G-boys entered the room and sat at the table and started to eat.  
  
Quatre sipped his tea. Heero had his laptop and was reviewing his next mission. Trowa was reading the paper, Wufei was just eating, complaining how annoying onnas are, and Duo was just eating and talking.  
  
"…Yea well I cant believe she did that…*chomp* man, she was hot…oh, by the way I got a letter today…"  
  
the rest of the boys stopped what they were doing. Nobody got mail there, and if they did it was an invitation for Heero from Relena (which he ripped up).  
  
"whose it from?" Quatre asked  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well maybe you should open it!"  
  
"ok, I will!" duo got up and got the letter and opened it and got silent.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ =^_^=  
  
Do yall want to know what it said? Well I aint telling you yet! Review for me and I will write the rest. 


	2. The letter

Hello peoples! Thanx for the reviews! Ok, here is the next chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ =^_^=  
  
Dear Mr. Maxwell,  
  
I am Margrot Manhenson from the local orphanage and there is someone here that is related to you. She is proven to be your sister from blood tests. She is a year younger than you and was orphaned about the same time as you. Her name is Shirah Maxwell. Please will you stop by my office sometime this week so you can meet her.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Margrot Manhenson.  
  
****  
  
Duo was speechless. He had a sister! Duo put the letter in his pocket and smiled.  
  
"Kasma! What did it say?" Wufei asked impatiently.  
  
Duo just smiled at him and said, "nothing…it said nothing…im going to go to my room now,"  
  
He walked upstairs and sat down on his bed and started to read the letter again.  
  
I cant believe I have a sister! Than means that I do have a family. Wow, man, I have got to make some changes…I wonder what she's like?  
  
There was a knock on the door and Heero entered, "what did the letter really say?" he asked.  
  
Duo just handed him the letter,"read it…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ =^_^=  
  
ok, end of chapter 2! Oh, I forgot to put the disclaimer on the 1st page! Sorry!  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Gundam wing or any of the pilots. I bid on them on ebay though! Hopefully I get them! The only person I own is Shirah, and she's mine1 I made her up, but yall can borrow her if you want to! 


	3. uh...chapter title unknown due to writte...

Ok, it's been a while since ive written anything, but here I go!  
  
Wufei- shut up onna and start writing!  
  
Carlyle- *takes out tape and tapes wufei's mouth shut* I am!  
  
//this mean the character is thinking the line//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~=^_^=~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero read the letter and handed it back to Duo, "…so..what's the big deal?"  
  
"WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL!?! Do you have any family? NO! Do you know how to treat family members? Do you know what to do?" Duo yelled at Heero, his anger didn't last long. He dropped his head and turned to the wall, "…because I sure don't."  
  
Heero couldnt help but smile as he watched the American baka bang his head agnst the wall.  
  
"What *bang* am*bang* I *bang* going *bang* to *bang* do?"  
  
"If you want, I will go with you when you go and meet her."  
  
Duo smiled at that remark. He spun around, "Re…really?" Duo couldn't believe how nice Heero was being all of the sudden.//maybe I should bang my head more ofter//  
  
"yea, I guess I will. You never know, it could be a trap. Then you would need my help!"  
  
"oh, shut up Heero! Even if it was a trap I could handle it" Duo said trying to defend himself. //but what if it's really a trap?//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~=^_^=  
  
ok. Another chapter to my very useless and stupid fic!  
  
I don't know if I will keep writing, I think I will but I am currently writing a better version of this, except it's much different! I hope I can at least finish the 1st chapter soon! 


	4. the orphanage(what a well thought out ti...

Ok, it's been a while, I know! I need to write more! Im not going to put my idiots in this story b/c im getting quite tired of them always dising me. Ok, this is probably one of my longest chapters.  
  
*boom* the bomb went off. Heero and Duo ran through the orphanage trying to get all the civilians out.  
  
"I told you this was going to be a trap."  
  
"oh, shut up Heero. Hey little girl go that way."  
  
the Oz soldiers burst through the door. Heero pulled out his gun and started to shoot, he didn't stop shooting.  
  
"STOP FIGHTING!" a small girl ran up to Heero and fit his leg over and over, but Heero didn't stop.  
  
Duo picked up the girl and pushed her out of the window (don't worry, it was a one story building) "come on Heero, lets go."  
  
The two ran down the halls, dodging bullets. They ran into a room and closed the door behind them. Inside the room a young Teenager sat in a chair, holding a little infant baby. The girl had long, light brown hair and big blue eyes. She looked relatively like Duo.  
  
Duo stood there stunned, //maybe this wasn't a trap after all// "uh, hey.who are you?"  
  
The girl hugged the baby, "are you from oz?"  
  
"no, we're gundam pilots."  
  
She looked up, tears were running down her face. Duo's heart sank, she looked like she had been abused a lot, and the fact that she was holding a baby wasn't really relaxing either.  
  
She stood up, "Have you come to save us?"  
  
"uh, yea.we took everyone outside, they are waiting out there.but who are you?"  
  
The girl smiled, "Thank you, we have been under oz's control for quite some time, I keep trying to free us. I manage to kill a soldier every once in a while, but I am no match for them. They beat me but they refuse to kill."she stopped, it seemed too painful for her to talk about, "m-my name is Shirah."  
  
Duo smiled and jumped over to her. He hugged her and kissed her on her cheek, which left her quite confused. "Im Duo, Duo Maxwell. If you don't know im your brother."  
  
Heero, who had been guarding the door, smiled. //that stupid baka, doesn't know what he is getting himself into//  
  
"come on, they are in here." a voice was heard from outside the door, Heero pulled out his gun and shot the man as he ran down the hall to the front door.  
  
"hey, come on sis, we got to get out of here!" duo grabbed her and they ran, following Heero until they found the exit.  
  
"you go first." Heero ordered to Shirah. The only exit was through a dog door that was just big enough for them.  
  
Shirah pushed her baby through first, then she crawled through. When she emerged she saw an oz soldier standing there, waiting for them. He picked up the baby and held it up.  
  
"look at this sweet thing." he fingered the baby's face.  
  
Shirah stood up and ran toward him, trying to punch him. He moved out of the way causing her to trip and fall to the ground. "put him down." Tears started to roll down her eyes.  
  
Duo crawled through and saw them, "Hey, get the fuck away from her!"  
  
"ah, want to fight me huh." The soldier pulled out his gun and held it to the baby's face, "well move one more step and the kid gets it."  
  
*bang* The soldier fell to the ground. Heero stood behind him holding a smoking gun. "Mission Complete."  
  
The baby fell to the ground. Shirah ran over and picked it up and held it tightly. Duo walked over to her, "Are you all right?"  
  
She looked up at him and smiled, "yea, thanks to you." she turned to Heero, "and you. THE OTHER CHILDREN!" She remembered them. Turning around she ran to the front only to see the worst thing.  
  
Each child lay down in strait rows, all dead, all had been shot.  
  
Shirah fel to her knees, //im the only one left//  
  
Duo and Heero ran up to her. Heero frowned at the sight. Duo cursed, "those damn mother fucking bastards ,they will pay for what they did."  
  
Shirah stood up and turned to the boys, "lets go." Her eyes seemed cold and distant.  
  
The trio walked downtown and stopped in a little restaurant to eat.  
  
"so Shirah, I hope you don't mind me asking, but whose baby is that?" Duo looked at her from across the table. He seemed concerned.  
  
"It's mine."  
  
"he means who is the father" Heero spoke up for the first time in a while, he too was concerned for the girl.  
  
Shirah started to cry, "when I told you that they would abuse me.I ment that.that.well one night I hit one of the soldiers and he pinned me agenst the wall.and..he.he.he stripped off."  
  
"ok, I get it now." Duo stood up and went over to her. He hugged her and comforted her, "you don't have to say anymore. You are going to start over with your life!"  
  
Heero frowned, he was angry with what happened to her, but at the same time he was jealous. He watched Duo kiss her cheek and hug her, and for the first time in his life, he longed for him.  
  
  
  
ok, end of chapter whatever! I tried to make it sound sad, was it? Ok, the baby needs a name, it's a boy and it needs a unique name, not like bob or anything that is common. Please, if you have a name for it than post it in a review. More later! 


	5. i think i will call it...SHOPPING (the #...

Ok, I think I will write this now while it's fresh on my mind. I just wrote the previous chapter about twelve minuets ago. Right now I'm brain dead and I'm eating string cheese (yummmmmmmmmmm) I wish my VCR was working, I really want to watch my gundam wing videos. But anywaz, I will begin!  
  
  
  
Heero paid for the bill. Then they got up and walked around the town more. Shirah looked at all the wonderful shops. Duo insisted they stopped at a chocolate store where they bought a pound of chocolate fudge. Duo ate it all of course.  
  
As they were walking Shirah noticed this one window filled with nice clothing. She looked down at her outfit, ripped and faded jeans and a big, oversized tshirt.  
  
Duo pretty much read her mind, "Do you want a new outfit?" he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "come on, lets go shopping!" They both smiled and walked in together, Heero lagging behind them.  
  
Duo and Shirah went strait for the black clothing. Standing on opposite sides of the clothes rack they searched. Duo held up a pair of black pants, "What about these?"  
  
"Nah."  
  
Shirah's eyes lit up as she pulled the hanger off the rack. On the hanger was a leather, black mini skirt, "this is perfect!" She grabbed a white halter top and ran strait for the dressing room.  
  
"hmmmmmmm.it needs something." She said examining herself in the mirror, "Hey duo."  
  
"what?"  
  
"can you gat me those boots, the ones that lace up!"  
  
"k"  
  
Heero looked at the baby. Somehow he got stuck taking care of him while they were trying on clothes. The baby slowly opened his eyes, and yawned. Heero touched the baby's hands, //they are so soft.and little// The baby grasped Heero's finger and pulled it toward him. Heero smiled, //he looks so innocent// he let go of Heero's finger and grabbed his toes and laughed. Heero looked across the building at Shirah and Duo. Duo was sitting in a chair, while Shirah was moldeling the outfit for him.  
  
"Your mother is so beautiful, don't you think. She is hot, sexy, smart, and just so perfect." Heero looked at the baby, but the baby wasn't laughing he was sitting staring at Heero like he was in disbelief. Heero thought about what he said. //wait.I thought I liked Duo. But I seem to be attracted to Shirah. NO, I cant be in love with both of them! Expecially since they are related!//  
  
  
  
ok, end of chapter 5 or whatever, I think it's five. Any waz the point of this chapter is to tell you that Heero seemed to be attracted to Shirah and Duo both. Ok, that pretty much sums up the chapter. I cant write more until I get a name for the baby. Remember, if you have a unique name that isn't common please review and tell me! 


End file.
